1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of gardening shears and, more particularly, to a pair of gardening shears having an exhibition function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pair of gardening shears comprise two blade portions pivotally connected with each other and each having a distal end provided with a sharp portion. For exhibition or sale, a plastic film is coated around the two blade portions of the gardening shears to isolate the two blade portions of the gardening shears so as to prevent a consumer's hand from directly touching the sharp portion of each of the two blade portions of the gardening shears and to protect the consumer's safety. However, the sharp portion of each of the two blade portions of the gardening shears easily pierces or penetrates the plastic film due to vibration or shock, thereby causing danger to the consumer. In addition, the two blade portions of the gardening shears are limited by the plastic film, so that the gardening shears cannot be hung on an exhibition rack for display.